This invention relates to the art of remotely actuable switching systems comprising low-force snap switches and pneumatic actuators, and including structure for preventing actuation of one or more switches. The invention finds particular application in explosive atmospheres where sparking in conventional switches could prove dangerous and in situations where the operator of the switch may be particularly sensitive to electric shocks, as in electrically adjustable hospital beds.